Connectors or sockets for integrated circuits (IC) are designed to accommodate thermal expansion differential between the IC and the printed circuit board. Sockets are also utilized to test IC chips for burn-in and similar procedures. Such connectors or sockets often involve the use of spaced conductive contacts which hold the chip within the connector or socket. The contacts are spread apart by a spreader or top to allow insertion of the chip, then released to firmly hold the chip within the connector. Examples of such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,377; 3,763,462; and 4,332,431. Co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 719,718, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,208, discloses a socket which has a connector incorporating contacts with an integral cantilevered part. The contacts are spread apart by movement of the connector top into contact with the cantilevered part.